Axel Rox Ass
by BreathlessFlame
Summary: Every Christmas Break, Axel and Roxas always go on a vacation together with some friends, but this year is different. It's just them this year and Axel has something planned... Rated T for innuendos. AkuRoku Rating will change in later chapters.
1. Chapter 1 The Plan

**_Axel Rox Ass_**

**Chapter 1-** The Plan

* * *

It was a week before Winter Break. It always started the week before Winter Break.

That first Monday, everyone walking through the large high school doors thought they were in the wrong place. When you walked in, a group of students threw silvery tinsel and fake, powdery snow on your head and smiled demurely at the disgruntled looks on most of the student body. After walking through the pack of people at the door, then you could get a good look at the crazy decorations all over the school. There were wreaths on every door and fake trees with more tinsel, bright lights, and huge plastic ornaments. Long strands of blinking lights in all different colors were draped haphazardly anywhere they would stay up. In short, it was a little… much. Everyone thought they were definitely somewhere else. Except for one.

"The student council has outdone themselves, again." Roxas shook his head.

"Oh my… Wow. For a second there, I thought I was in Dem's bedroom again," Axel said from behind Roxas. Roxas wrapped his scarf tighter and scowled, brushing fake snow and tinsel out of his hair. "Aw, Roxy, don't be like that! The school's got more Christmas spirit than you do!"

"I think the school has more Christmas spirit than the entire student body."

"C'mon, Roxy! You should be excited! I've got a surprise for you!" Axel poked him in the side until he turned around. "Remember?!" Axel had a huge grin plastered on his face.

Roxas looked temporarily confused and then he lit up. "Axel! I totally forgot!" Roxas then started poking Axel. "So, where are we going this year? And who's going with us?"

"Well," Axel pondered with exaggerated slowness. "I guess I can tell you no one else is going, but you'll have to wait until lunch for details!" Axel laughed at Roxas's downtrodden expression. "Now get to class, you delinquent!" Axel turned and started walking to his class.

"Um, Axel? Wrong way."

* * *

During the next 6 class hours, Axel periodically sent Roxas text messages, reminding him of where they went the last couple of years. The first of many was when Axel and Roxas first became friends in 6th grade.

Roxas had just moved with his mom, twin brother Sora, and older brother Cloud. Cloud was in high school and knew a lot of people so he never hung out with Roxas or Sora. Sora already had friends here that moved a couple of years ago, but Roxas didn't know anyone. So when the tall kid with obnoxious red hair and bright green eyes sat down right next to him and said, "I'm Axel. Got it memorized?" all he could respond with was "I'm Roxas. And it's committed to memory."

From that first day of school, those two were inseparable. It was always one with the other. With that in mind, Axel assumed Roxas would come with on their family vacation.

"C'mon, Roxas! We're going to Disney World. You know, the one in Florida? It's going to be so much fun. Do you like roller coasters because I love them. Do you think you're tall enough because I don't know, you are pretty short…"

"Axel… isn't that, um, too expensive?" Roxas looked at him, a little worried for his sanity.

"Of course not, silly! Oh, wait. I guess you've never been to our house… Come over tonight. I'll show you around!"

When Axel was giving directions to Roxas's mum, Roxas thought he was kidding when he said pick the biggest house and ring the doorbell. The biggest house on the street wasn't a house. It was a **mansion**!

Roxas took the long walk up the driveway and stopped in front of the huge doorway. Roxas looked up at the huge house. He turned and started to walk back, thought about it, and walked back up and thought about it some more. Tentatively, Roxas poked the doorbell lightly. A large gong sounded and Roxas flinched. A woman answered the door and flung her arms around Roxas. "Oh my goodness, you're so _cute_! Come in, come in darling! I'll bring him home later, hun!" she called over her shoulder at Roxas's mum. "I'll go get Axel, okay? Be right back!"

Roxas just stood in the doorway, stunned. This house was decorated to the nines for Christmas. A couple seconds later, Axel bounded down the stairs. "So! Do you want to come to Disney World?"

* * *

Like the first one, some Christmas trips were more memorable than others, for one reason or another. Like sophomore year, the Christmas when they went to Mexico and Axel had the fabulous idea of going to the nude beach. Or the one in 8th grade, when both families went to some place in Wisconsin. The state itself wasn't all that memorable. What was remembered was Axel's coming out. Everyone who was there, including all four parents, didn't give any trouble, or were all that surprised. In fact, Axel's mum even asked why Axel didn't tell them earlier.

Of course, the others would be just as remembered, like when just the guys went with all their friends on a cruise in the Bahamas. Another one that was so amazing was when Axel and Roxas, all their friends and all the parents went to England and stayed for a week. With all of these amazing trips in the past and Axel reminding Roxas of them for 6 school hours, it was no wonder that Roxas was impatient for lunch to begin.

The bell rang in the middle of an Algebra II lecture, which Roxas was texting through anyways, so he didn't feel the need to be there any longer. He practically ran into the lunchroom, after stopping at his locker for his scarf, mittens, and jacket. Scanning the lunchroom for a flash of bright red hair, he started to panic when he couldn't find Axel. He ran to the only table without any of the very fake, very overly decorated trees and got lucky.

Demyx was sitting there with Zexion, Sora, Riku, and Namine. In Demyx's lap was a spiky, red hedgehog. Roxas was a little confused until Demyx motioned under the table. Roxas bent down and looked at the rest of Axel cramped under the table. Roxas sighed. "C'mon, Axel, let's get you to the nurse's office."

"Btidmntwnago!" the redhead mumbles into Demyx's lap.

"Axel, the nurse is the only person who has your allergy meds."

"But… I don't like her… Please, Roxy?" Axel looked up at him with large eyes that were red rimmed from his eyes watering. His hair was a mess from his constant running a hand through it, worrying.

Roxas broke down. "Oh, Axel. You look like a mess," he said while sitting down. He shifted over so he was closer to Axel and motioned him over.

Axel scooted over and Roxas started petting the mess that was his hair, untangling some knots. "Thanks, Roxy." The two relaxed a little and then Axel asked, "So, do you want to know?"

Roxas sat up suddenly. "I completely forgot. Yeah, I want to know!"

Axel chuckled and then sneezed a couple of times. "Ugh. Well, I was watching this show on the travel channel about the most extreme hotels in the US and I thought it would be fun to go to some of them!"

Roxas raised his eyebrow. "How many is 'some'…"

"Uh, like, 8?"

"AXEL! Do you know how expensive that is?!"

"Yes, I am fully aware. But, Roxas, I've been planning for this for two years! I took on a job and the last two vacations were within driving distance. I've saved up for this for a while, Roxy, so don't spaz, okay?"

Roxas took a deep breath. "A job?"

Axel shrugged back into Roxas's lap. "Just some modeling my dad couldn't get to right now."

"Oh. Well, when do we leave?"

Axel looked a bit sheepish. "Uh, tomorrow?" Roxas just stared at him incredulously. "I already called the school!" he said defensively. Roxas was still speechless. "Come with me to a photo shoot tonight and I'll help you pack afterwards, okay?"

Roxas just shook his head. "These hotels better be amazing."

* * *

A/N- okay, so this was meant to be put up yesterday for akuroku day, but that's alright. i was so fucking tired... i've got this whole story planned out so all i just have to write it all out. which will take a while.

i would like to thank my muse, who is my twin sister, because without her, this story would be and unnamed idea. thanks a bunch!


	2. Chapter 2 The Prep

_**Axel Rox Ass**_

**Chapter 2- **The Prep

The bell rang shrilly in Roxas's ear, signaling the end of school and the end of Roxas's nap. Groggily, he got up out of his chair and gracefully slumped over to his locker. As he was pulling out his Trigonometry book, his phone vibrated in his back pocket. The text Roxas just received read:

-Hey. Meet me in the parking lot. XIII

It was from Axel, naturally. Roxas shoved the rest of his things into his book bag and trudged his way to Axel's parking space. _'Good thing I got a ride from Namine this morning. I hope Axel had enough common sense to bring his car today…'_

Roxas rounded the last car in the row and smacked his forehead with his hand. _'Of course not.'_ Sitting next to where Axel was standing was Axel's motorcycle, a custom made chopper. Axel had a huge, fox-like grin on his face as he talked on the phone with someone. He looked up and, seeing Roxas, said goodbye and slipped the phone into a pocket.

"C'mon Roxy. That was my boss on the phone and they're a little shorthanded so I'm supposed to be there ten minutes ago!" Axel handed Roxas a helmet and got on the bike, kick started it and waited for Roxas.

"We're riding your motorcycle to work?" Roxas asked.

"What? I can't hear you!" Axel shouted. "C'mon, let's go!" Axel pulled on Roxas's arm, pushing on his shoulder to sit Roxas behind him. "Hold on!" he shouted over his shoulder.

Axel took off, leaving Roxas to clutch at the back of his shirt, scared out of his wits, until they came to a stop so he could grip Axel's waist. "Jesus, Ax, do you want to get pulled over for speeding?"

"No. But I'm late, so I'm privileged." He chuckled and with that said, Axel sped off again, going at least fifteen miles over the speed limit.

* * *

By the time they got there, Roxas was wondering why his hair was so messily askew while Axel's hair, even being under a helmet, still retained those soft spikes sticking straight out of his head. Roxas asked and Axel replied offhandedly, "Magic, of course," and then walked into the building where the photo shoot was taking place. Roxas followed and was shortly tackled by something calling his name.

The person who tackled Roxas picked him up and swung him around before setting him on his feet. "Oh Axel, he's perfect. A friend of yours, I assume? Oh yes, he'll do nicely. I'm glad you two are so close. It'd be very awkward to pair you with a stranger for this shoot." He just kept rambling on and on before Axel cut him off.

"Roxas, I'd like you to meet me and my dad's manager, Gerard. He's a flaming rainbow, just by the way."

"Um, good to know? Nice to meet you." Roxas held out his hand and smiled sweetly.

"Oh Axel, you've got a keeper here! Come here Roxy and give Gerr a hug!" Gerard practically glomped Roxas and pulled both students along. He started to explain the photo shoot, but Roxas didn't pay attention.

Arriving at a large room filled with people, ranging from photographers to hair and makeup personnel standing at their stations, Gerard called out, "Okay everyone! We've got a replacement for Ian." He waved at Roxas. "They both have to leave ASAP, so let's get moving!" One second after he was done talking a mob of people descended upon the two, pulling them into a different room.

"Hey! Axel! Where are they taking me?!" Roxas started to freak out a bit.

"Didn't you hear Gerard?" Seeing the blank stare he was getting, he added, "You're the replacement model."

Silence reigned. Then, "What."

Axel chuckled. "Yeah. It'll be fine though. You'll be with me the whole time. It's going to be easy. Just don't freak out when they want you to change in front of them." Axel was stopped from saying more when a clothing designer flung a pair of jeans at him. He immediately started stripping, so Roxas turned to the girl leading him around.

She walked up to a long rack of jeans and plucked one from the left side. "Try these. They may be a little long, but I can hem them quick." Roxas stared at her, not really comprehending and she said, "Come on, we don't have all day!" The look in her eye that said _'Don't fuck with me'_ is what told Roxas to get moving. He slipped on the jeans, surprised at the fit. "Oh good, no hemming. Alright, go to makeup." She shoved him through the next door.

* * *

After a small fiasco with a straightening iron, eyeliner and some "eyelash tinter" ("I KNOW IT'S FUCKING MASCARA, DAMMIT!" –Roxas), he was escorted to where Gerard and Axel were waiting with the photographer. They were then instructed to sir on the white couch and act like a couple. "Axel, you know what we want, right?" Gerard winked.

"Of course." Axel turned to Roxas. "I'm sorry if it's uncomfortable, but I'll try my best to make it the least stressful for you, okay?" he whispered in Roxas's ear.

"It's alright. It's not like I'll need to make out with you or anything," Roxas scoffed.

"Well…" Axel started to grin.

"Oh dear God, save me from the horrors of this world-"

Axel chuckled and pulled Roxas on top of him, both of them falling on the couch. Axel quickly pinned Roxas underneath him. "Show me what you're made of, hot stuff." Roxas blushed like crazy and the camera snapped.

"That's great you two! Keep it up!"

Axel stared at Roxas, eyes smoldering. He leaned to lick Roxas's ear, who was still blushing like crazy. "Come on, relax. It's just me, okay?" Axel breathed into Roxas's ear.

Roxas nodded, trying to block out the photographer and Gerard. "Alright. What do you want me to do?" he asked, voice slightly shaky.

"What feels right," Axel whispered while brushing Roxas's bare collarbone with his lips. Roxas shivered.

"O-Okay," he managed to say.

Just a second later, Axel whispered to Roxas again. "Roxy, I can't be doing all the work here, as much fun as this is."

Roxas smiled, feeling a bit more comfortable while ignoring the second part of that comment. "Your lazy ass? Doing work? Please." With that, he started to "top from the bottom", or so they say. He pulled Axel closer, kneading a hand through his red hair and trailed a line of kisses and bites from his jaw line to his collarbone.

"A little slower you two! I can't take shots fast enough!" the photographer said loudly.

"You two are amazing!" Gerard sang. "Keep it going!"

"Twenty shots left," the photographer added in.

Axel hummed a bit and said, "Roxy, you're good at this." He trailed his fingertips down Roxas's sides and started to fiddle with the waistband of Roxas's jeans.

"Now, now, don't take off the product, you horny bastard!" he panted. Roxas laughed, tickling Axel lightly on his sides. Axel started laughing so hard he couldn't hold himself up anymore and collapsed on top of Roxas, his face tucked into Roxas's collarbone. His laughter died down and Axel suddenly looked up and his eyes on Roxas's. He slowly leaned in and tilted his head a little, gaze still on Roxas. Roxas mentally freaked out, heart racing away, but couldn't do anything. Axel leaned in so they were just millimeters apart and-

"Okay guys! All done!" Gerard interrupted.

Roxas quickly pushed Axel off so he could get up and dusted himself off. He didn't see the glare Axel gave Gerard. Axel turned back to Roxas. "Alright! Where do you want to eat, Roxy?" Axel asked brightly, grinning from ear to ear.

"Um, I don't care." Roxas looked down, fidgeting with a loose string on the jeans he was wearing.

"We'll see what my mum is cooking. Well, let's get going, shall we?" Axel said, shoving Roxas through the doors to get his stuff.

* * *

The ride home on Axel's motorcycle was uneventful, to say the least. Neither of the two said anything. Roxas was quickly glomped by Axel's mother, like every time he came over, and she announced it was a free night. Everyone could make whatever they wanted for dinner because it was getting so late.

Roxas was still silent when he followed Axel into the kitchen and sat on the counter next to where Axel was bringing out things for sandwiches. "What's eating at you, Roxas? No pun intended," he asked quietly, standing at the fridge.

"Just… Thinking."

"About what? If you don't mind me asking."

"Well… That photo shoot, for one."

Axel laughed. "Of course, you'd be worried about something like that. Don't, Roxas. It was nothing. I was doing my job."

"It seems the… Never mind." Axel looked at him for a second, then went back to making dinner. _'It seems the line get blurred even when it's NOT your job…' _Roxas chuckled. "You're right. Why am I worried?" He glanced over at Axel's growing pile of food. "Jeez, Axel, I'm hungry but not _that_ hungry. You've got enough food out for an army, at least!"

Axel looked at Roxas with puppy eyes. "But Roxy! I'm hungry!" His stomach growled, agreeing with him.

Roxas laughed. "Okay, okay, you win." He glanced at the clock while Axel made two sandwiches. "Hey Axel, out of curiosity, when does our flight leave?"

Axel chuckled. "The first is right here in California. And it's close. We'll be driving there."

"Um… Then shouldn't we get going? It's almost midnight."

"WHAT!? It's that late?! Let's go!" Axel shoved the rest of his sandwich into his mouth, did a fireman's carry to Roxas, and ran out the door. With Roxas protesting, Axel flung him into his car and drove as fast as humanly possible to Roxas's place.

Axel parked haphazardly on the street and turned to Roxas. "Okay, we've got about ten minutes. Let's do this!"

The two ran into the house and with Axel's help/ hindrance, Roxas packed enough clothes and things in two suitcases for fifteen days. With a quick "Bye!" to Roxas's mum, they were off again.

"Whew. We're back on schedule." Axel relaxed as they got on the highway.

"So, where are we going?" Roxas wondered out loud.

"Can't tell you!" Axel sang.

"Aw, come on Axel!"

Axel turned up the music. "What was that? I can't hear you!" Axel smiled and kept driving.

"Ugh." Roxas slumped in his seat and watched the city night life as buildings flashed by.

* * *

AN- Okay, so I do realize this is a day later than I said to my reviewers that I would have it up, but you know what they say! Better late than never! And I have some good news and bad news. Bad news is that my finals are coming up so I won't be able to update but after that, I'm planning on updating at least once every other week during the summer. I'll be updating this story and my other one, Should've Listened, which you should check out if you haven't already. Both of these are mostly written and I just need to get my lazy ass to type! Thanks for reading and I hope you have a lovely day! Reviews are always welcome with constructive critisism and flames will be used to burn down your house.

Thanks again! Your lovely writer, Zinira Benu AKA BreathlessFlame


	3. Chapter 3 The First of Many

**_Axel Rox Ass_**

**Chapter 3- **The First of Many

Roxas woke up to Axel calling his name, unaware that he even fell asleep.

"Hey, we're here. What room would you like? They have a couple of openings."

Roxas rubbed his bleary eyes and walked into the building with Axel. He promptly rubbed his eyes again not believing what he was seeing.

Pink. He was seeing miles and miles… of pink. He closed his eyes again and said, "Anything that's not pink."

"All right." Axel chuckled and told the lady behind the counter, "Surprise us." She handed Axel a room key and gestured to another girl who was pushing a cart with their bags on it. She led them to their room, which was in building three, and told Axel if they needing anything just dial one for the front desk.

Roxas glanced at the door of their new room and was confused. "Carin?" Who names their hotel rooms?"

"We do, sir. Here at the Madonna Inn, we are known for the 106 individual designs of each of the rooms and we name them accordingly," the girl said as she unlocked their room.

Axel held the door while Roxas walked in, saying "Ladies first."

Roxas turned around to stick out his tongue and turned back to abruptly stop in the middle of the room. "It's… hot pink." He then had a mild heart attack.

"That's right, sir. And it's also not your room. This way please."

Roxas followed and smacked Axel on the head. "You planned that, didn't you?" He glared at Axel.

"Heh heh, you'll never know." Axel stopped outside room 184. "This would be the one, I'm sure of it."

"You're right! Now, if you wish to speak to me again, I'm Shay and I can be reached if you dial two and wait for the ringtone. You two have a great night." She left with a knowing smile.

"She seemed… like she knew something that was going down," Axel commented.

"Yeah… weird. Anyways, you have the key?" Roxas asked.

"Yup." Axel opened the door. "You go in first," he said quietly.

"Oh, again with that whole 'ladies first' thing, okay I see how it is." Roxas walked in and was met by warm sunshine and the most beautiful color blue. "Axel… It's amazing…" he almost whispered.

"I actually reserved it ahead of time. I got it because it's your favorite color, right?" Axel smiled slowly.

Roxas choked up and looked down. "No one ever remembers. Thanks, Axel." He turned around and surprised the redhead with a fierce hug. When he finally let go, he was surprised to see Axel tearing up. "Aw, Ax, just because I cried a little doesn't mean you have to. I'm just a pansy!"

"But I'm gay! Aren't I supposed to cry?" He laughed as he wiped the tears away.

"Okay, I guess. But enough crying. I want to see where the stairs go!" Roxas grabbed Axel and practically dragged him up the stairs.

As he reached the top of the stairs, Roxas's hand on Axel dropped. He said nothing and went to the large window in front of him. Axel followed to stand behind the blonde, wary of Roxas's silence.

"Do you… like it?" Axel asked quietly.

"No." Axel's hopeful face fell. "I love it." Roxas stepped into Axel to give him another hug. "Thank you so much," Roxas said, muffled by Axel's shirt.

"You're very welcome." Axel, in turn, wrapped his arms tightly around his favorite blonde. The two stayed like that for a while. Finally, Roxas pulled away.

"So, what's next?" he asked, looking up at Axel, smiling slightly.

"I… don't really know. What would you like to do?"

At that moment, Roxas's stomach decided to growl loudly. "Well, my belly says it needs noms. I really don't care where we go, as long as it's not expensive. I don't have an assload of money like you do," Roxas teased, elbowing Axel.

"You won't need money. This whole trip is my treat. In fact, let's just go to the Madonna Inn's Steakhouse! Mmm… steak…"

"You're such a carnivore." Roxas followed Axel down the stairs. "Hey, maybe, just for fun, we could dress up a bit. We both have those jeans from the photo shoot and I packed a couple nice shirts." The thought of the photo shoot made Roxas turn pink.

"Okay, sure." A thought made Axel grin. "Are you asking little ol' me out on a date?"

"What?! Ah, n-no! Of c-course not!" Roxas spluttered.

"D'aw, I knew it. I call the bathroom to change! Unless _you_ want to undress me?" Axel leaned into him, making Roxas back up into a wall, and gave him a lusty smirk.

"No! Augh, Axel, just go change!" Roxas pushed Axel out of the way and stalked over to his suitcase.

"Aw, fine. I'll leave the door unlocked, if, you know, you want to take a peek." Axel winked at Roxas and slipped inside the bathroom.

"Unbelievable," Roxas muttered under his breath. He laid out his outfit on the bed and got undressed.

As he was buttoning up his shirt, Axel came out of the bathroom. "Looking sexy, Roxy." Axel waggled his eyebrows, then laughed.

"What's so funny? Is my hair being stupid again?" Roxas ran a hand through it.

"Well that, and we sort of match." Roxas looked down, then back at Axel. They were wearing white shirts with black and blue pinstripes and silver designs, but the designs were different. Roxas laughed.

"Yes, we do, sort of. I'm going to try and fix my hair, which could be impossible." And that it was. Roxas was still fiddling with it ten minutes later when Axel dragged him out. "Axel!" he protested. "I wasn't done!"

"It looks fine! I'm starving though, so let's get going." He grabbed Roxas's hand and practically ran there.

Roxas followed silently, wondering why holding Axel's hand was so comfortable. They walked inside the restaurant and Roxas put his free hand up to his face and groaned. "More… hot… _pink_…"

Axel laughed. "I knew you'd love it!"

"A table for two?" the girl at the reservations table asked.

"Yep! We're out on a date!" Axel smiled and hugged Roxas to his side. The waitress smiled.

"No we are not!" Roxas tried to pull away, but Axel wouldn't let go.

"Right this way," the waitress said, holding in her laughs. She lead them to a corner of the restaurant to a booth and asked, "Is here good?"

"Sure! This is great. Thanks!" Axel replied. The two slid into their seats as the waitress put down their menus in front of them.

"My name is Emily and I'll be your server tonight. Can I bring you anything right away?" she asked.

"Well, I've already got Roxy here… Oh, you mean drinks! I'll have a Coke." Axel smiled up at her.

"Is Pepsi okay?"

"Oh, I'm not a huge fan. Do you have root beer?"

"Sure do. We've got Sprecher's."

"I'll have one of those. Roxy dearest?" Axel fluttered his eyelashes at him. "What will you be having?"

"I'll have lemonade," Roxas replied to Emily, not looking at Axel.

"All right, those will be right out."

"Thanks." Roxas smiled at her. As soon as she was far enough away, he turned to Axel. "Why do you have to be so embarrassing?!" he hissed.

"Why, Roxy, whatever do you mean?" Axel leaned back in the seat, looking flabbergasted.

"That's what I mean." Roxas glared at him.

Axel's face fell, becoming more serious. "Sorry Rox, I was just having some fun. It is a vacation, you know."

Roxas sighed. "It's not like I don't want to have fun because I do, but not so… flamboyantly."

"All right Roxy, that's fine, I guess." Axel didn't sound like it was fine. Roxas felt horrible and was going to say something, but Emily came back with their drinks.

"Here you are. Have you had a chance to look at the menu yet?" Emily looked expectantly at the two of them.

"Oh, wow. I haven't, actually. We've been talking a lot," Roxas said.

"I'll give you another couple of minutes then." Emily smiled, then walked away.

Roxas opened his menu and glanced over it. "Wow, there's a lot to choose from…"

"I think I know what I want. I'm thinking the New York Strip Steak." Axel pointed to a delicious looking picture in Roxas's menu.

"That looks really good. Maybe I'll get the filet minion and we can share?"

"Sure is gay of you." Axel grinned and winked at Roxas. "That sounds good, actually."

Right on time, Emily came back and took their orders. After she left, there was a slightly awkward pause. Roxas, holding extreme loathing for such pauses, said, "Belly button lint is almost always blue."

Axel just looked at him and then burst out laughing. "You know Roxy? That's exactly why I love you." Roxas blushed. "You say the randomest shit and its okay because it's you." Axel stared into Roxas's eyes. "I like you a lot, Roxas."

Roxas just stared at him, not knowing what to say. Had Axel just admitted…? Roxas averted his gaze and stared at the floor. "I'm not sure what to say. I love you too, Axel, just not…" He struggled for words.

Axel laughed. Roxas, surprised, glared at him. "Sorry Rox, it's just I didn't mean it like that. Silly…" He wouldn't look Roxas in the eye, though.

Fortunately, the awkwardness was broken by Emily bringing their food. "Thanks, Emily." Roxas smiled at her.

"Yeah, thanks, Em." Axel still sounded distracted. Roxas couldn't shake the feeling that it was somehow his fault. They ate in silence for a few moments, then Roxas got an idea.

"Axel?" He held out his fork, a piece of filet on the end. "Want a bite?"

Axel's eyes lit up. "Yeah." He took the piece and offered up his own to Roxas. Roxas took it and laughed. "What is it?" Axel sounded confused.

"Sorry Ax. We were just acting so much like a couple, I had to laugh."

Axel chuckled. "Okay, enough laughing at my expense. What's something I can embarrass you with?" Axel pondered for a moment, chewing his steak slowly. Then, a grin stretched across his face. Roxas gulped. "Oh Roxy, I know a great question, one we haven't talked about in a while… Who, my dear, has caught your eye recently?" He gazed mischievously at Roxas, awaiting a reply.

"W-Well, um, no one really." Roxas stuttered slightly because of surprise.

"Really? Hm, too bad." Axel took another bite of steak. "So then, what turns you on?"

Roxas spluttered. "W-What?!"

"You heard me. Turn ons." Axel just grinned at him.

"Um, well, recently I've liked redheads." Roxas smacked himself mentally and quickly added, "But not like yours. More natural, you know," he said matter-of-factly.

"I'll have you know, I am this color naturally. The carpet is the same as the curtains." Axel smirked. "Would you like to see?" He waggled his eyebrows.

'Yes.' "What!? No!" 'Why would I think that?' Roxas was utterly confused with this new voice in his head. He shook it off and said, "Axel, you can't just ask people that!"

"Why not?" he asked innocently.

"It's uncomfortable!" Roxas hissed.

"It's only uncomfortable if your thoughts are dirty. Tell me Roxy, what were you thinking of?" Axel smirked again.

'Pushing you up against the nearest wall and having my wild way with you.' Roxas's eyes widened at the unbidden thought. 'No, no, no!' "Nothing!" Roxas said as he blushed as red as the hair he was staring at, avoiding Axel's eyes. He then decided to turn the tables. "If you're so confident, then tell me, who do you like?"

Axel's gaze slid to the floor and the smirk faded. "Well, there's this guy… I don't know if he's gay or not though. Maybe he wouldn't like me anymore if he knew I liked him…"

"Then ask him if he's gay or not. Seems easy enough."

"Yeah, easy…" Axel's gaze swept back up to Roxas's. "Roxy, are you—"

"Are you two done here?" Emily was back, check in hand. Axel gave no response so Roxas nodded. "Any room for dessert?"

Roxas chuckled. "Not for me. Axel?"

"No," he almost whispered. He took the check. "Thanks."

"Have a great night you two." Emily walked off, plates in hand.

"Thanks for dinner, Axel. It was great."

"Yeah, no problem." There was something in his voice that caught Roxas's attention, but Axel stifled a yawn and said, "Let's get back to the room" before Roxas could decipher what it was.

Axel and Roxas engaged in mindless small talk as they walked back to their room. Roxas was, again, taken aback by the beauty of it. He sighed and changed into a pair of cotton sweatpants as Axel did the same in the bathroom. Roxas walked over to the queen sized bead, then looked around the room again.

"Um, Axel? Where's the—" Axel's chuckles cut him off.

"Uh, funny story… That's the only bed. Do you mind sharing?" Roxas didn't reply at first so Axel hastily added, "I can sleep on the couch, no worries."

"No, it's fine if we share. I just… I happen to get, um, cuddly while I'm sleeping." Roxas smiled sheepishly.

Axel laughed. "Same here! It'll be fine, no awkwardness, okay? Two friends just sharing a bed, right?" There was that something in Axel's voice again that caused Roxas to study him, but he detected nothing.

"Right. No problem." Roxas threw all the decorative pillows in a corner and peeled back the covers. He gingerly climbed into the bed, trying to go over the invisible middle line. Axel turned off all the lights and the room was plunged into darkness. Axel climbed into the bed, not as careful as Roxas had been, and brushed up against Roxas's bare side with his own.

He mumbled an apology and rolled onto his side so he wasn't facing Roxas. It was a good thing too—Roxas was having a hard time breathing, being in such close proximity to the redhead. 'No! This shouldn't be happening! I'm not gay and especially not for Axel! No more of this!' Roxas controlled his breathing and relaxed as he heard Axel's breath slow as he dropped into sleep.

Roxas stared at the ceiling and was drawn into the intricacies and details of the painting and scroll-like molding. He felt his eyes droop and willingly submitted himself to a good night's sleep.

* * *

Roxas slowly awakened. He didn't open his eyes right away, enjoying the warmth. He scrunched up more into the thick blankets and hummed with satisfaction. He slowly opened his eyes.

"Morning, Sunshine." Axel's voice was very low and husky from not being used yet that morning.

Roxas blinked again and looked up. He met Axel's green gaze, his eyes half-closed with content. He was alarmingly close, so Roxas dropped his gaze. Then he took in the situation and proceeded to blush.

"You got quite cozy, I would say." Axel chuckled low in his throat. Roxas blushed even darker, wanting to crawl in a hole and never come out again. In the night, they had turned to face each other with Roxas curling up and tucking himself under the redhead's chin and snuggling quite close to his six pack abs, one arm wrapped around Axel's not-so-manly hips. Axel had splayed both hands across Roxas's lower back, bringing them even closer together.

Realizing the miniscule centimeters separating them, Roxas freaked out, pushing Axel away. What he didn't know was how close they were to the edge of the bed. With a surprised look and a 'woomph,' Axel landed hard on the floor.

"Jeez, Roxy, I didn't know you hated me." He mocked hurt. "I got a boo-boo."

Roxas tried to laugh it off. "Sorry Axel. It was just, ah, embarrassing, you know?"

"Nah, it's no problem. Not my first time." Axel winked.

"What, getting pushed off a bed?" Roxas joked.

"Oh, haha, thanks." Axel faked tears. "That hurts, Roxy. That hurts right here." He put both hands over his heart.

"That empty space? Axel, you have no heart." Roxas threw a pillow at him.

"Oh, it's on!" Axel proceeded to start the most epic pillow fight ever. When they were done, both guys were breathing heavily and there was fluff and feathers all over because a pillow had ripped.

"Well that was rewarding," Axel said.

"And loads of fun," Roxas added.

"If someone walked in here right now and heard what we just said, they could take it _so_ wrongly…" Axel smirked.

Roxas threw another pillow at him in response. Just then, Roxas's stomach protested loudly. "Oops…"

"How about we get some breakfast, then hit the road? The next stop is just as amazing!" Axel said.

"Sure, as long as I can look though the gift shop first."

"Of course." Axel grinned. "Ladies first," he said, gesturing towards the bathroom door. Roxas threw the last pillow at him.

After showers, the two guys packed with many dirty comments from Axel and a constant blush from Roxas, and had breakfast after. Axel dropped off the rental car, then got a taxi for the two to the airport.

"Where are we going, exactly?" Roxas questioned.

"Well, if I told you, I would have to kill you." Axel grinned. Roxas started to protest, but Axel shut him up with, "You'll just have to see when we get there!"

They got to the airport, went through the two hour security checks, and checked in. Axel handed Roxas his plane ticket and Roxas exclaimed. "What?! Oregon? What the fuck is in Oregon? Is that the one potato state or something?"

Axel laughed loudly, causing people to turn and stare. Roxas blushed. "No, no, Roxy. That would be Idaho."

Roxas chuckled. "Yes, yes you are." Then he burst out laughing.

"What…? Oh, Roxy made a funny!" Axel laughed along with him. "You kill me sometimes, Roxy."

"So, do I get to know where we're going, exactly?" Roxas asked, nonchalantly.

"Nope!" Axel grinned. "Not even you making me laugh will make me tell you!" Roxas moped until the plane came.

* * *

A/N: Hallo all! I'm back! I made this chapter EXTRA LONG for all my faithfuls! I love you all! I'm super excited for this story! I don't have the next chapter written yet, so I don't know when I'll actually have it up... Probably within 2 weeks. Please send me love/hate/whatever! I would love more reviews for this story! I got over 100 hits for the last chapter (chapter 2) but only 5 reviews?!?!?! Please review!!! It means a lot, really!

MAD PROPS FOR!!! _Nekotsubasa, Rain _(an anonymous review), _The Emerald Shapeshifter, Naive-Symphony, sweetnemesis91 _(GO READ MY PET REAPER, IT'S FAN-FUCKING-TASTIC!!!)_, The Foolish Author, CloudintheSky, _and _321 _(another anonymous). They reviewed/alerted for this piece of blood, sweat, and tears!

Here would be where I say KH is not mine and PLEASE PLEASE REVIEW!!! It would be VERY appreciated! I always reply too! I love reviews! :D

Goodbye for now! Oh and this chapter is 3,032 words (!) and 9 pages in Microsoft Word. Just if you wanted to know. :)

Much Love, BreathlessFlame


End file.
